Historias (des) afortunadas
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Suerte. La suerte es un concepto extraño, bastante humano, por supuesto. ¿Lo es? Conoce a Raquel, una pequeña semidiosa que descubrió que la suerte existe, ¡ella es hija de la diosa de la suerte! OC. Desmadres. Locura asegurada.


_**Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración "Tu llegada al campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**_

 _ **Holiiiiii. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que he publicado algo, de modo que me imagino que deben agradecerle al foro esta nueva historia. El personaje principal, Raquel, es mi OC para el campamento, y Ángel es el OC de Lira Prunus Grace (^^).**_

Me escondí en el callejón, arrastrándome detrás de una pila de basura, mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que temí que se escuchase a la distancia. Las luces rojas y azules del auto patrulla iluminaron el mugriento callejón, y me encontré susurrando una plegaria.

-Quien sea que seas, por favor, no dejes que me encuentren -sentí mi aliento cálido sobre mis manos, y cerré los ojos al escuchar pasos adentrándose, cerca de mi escondite-. No dejes que me atrapen. Para mi sorpresa, el oficial se alejó, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Pasaron las horas, y me atreví a sacar mi celular para revisar el mapa. No lo hacía a menudo, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi padre, pero estaba perdida y cansada. Mi cabello oscuro estaba sucio y en general tenía ganas de una ducha caliente y una cama para dormir. El punto rojo que marcaba mi destino parecía demasiado lejano en el mapa, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros. Si me apresuraba podría llegar antes del amanecer.

En algún momento salí de la ciudad y me interné en una zona de bosque húmedo, dejando atrás el camino, lo cual fue uno de los errores más grandes que haya cometido en toda mi vida, y en ese momento creí que sería una vida bastante corta.

No llevaba ni diez minutos caminando cuando de uno de los árboles saltó un gato gigante que me arrojó al suelo y clavó sus garras en mi carne. Las garras del animal no se habían hundido tan profundo, pero se sentía fomo si diez lenguas de fuego hubiera azotado mi piel. Traté de soltarme, pateando lo más fuerte que podía, pero el gato (es más fácil llamarle así) gruñó y descubrió los dientes, y estuve segura de que iba a morir. Genial. La zarpa se deslizó sobre mi pecho y sentí cinco nuevos arañazos, y me di cuenta de que había sangre a mi alrededor. La visión de esos ojos rojos de serpiente me aterrorizó, y antes de desmayarme me pareció escuchar el sonido de un cuerno de caza, señal de que definitivamente estaba loca.

Cuando desperté, lo hice mirando un par de ojos azules eléctricos que me quitaron la respiración. O tal vez era que no podía respirar porque una de mis costillas estaba rota y la chica me estaba haciendo tragar algo dulce y tibio con lo que casi me atranganté.

-Mi nombre es Thalia y no quiero que te muevas hasta que te lo diga.

Su voz era autoritaria, y aunque no lucía mucho mayor que yo, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a que la obedecieran. Hice lo que me indicó, y poco a poco el dolor en las costillas y de los arañazos fue desapareciendo, hasta que apenas notaba un adormecimiento en las heridas. Todavía estaba cansada, y mi camiseta estaba llena de sangre y hecha jirones, pero al menos ya no sentía que estaba a punto de morir. Además, la chica era guapa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Thalia se giró hacia donde yo yacía tirada sobre una cama de musgo, un detalle que recién notaba.

-Raquel -murmuré, sintiendo mi garganta reseca. El sol se asomaba apenas sobre los árboles.

-Bien, Raquel -dijo ella, arrodillándose junto a mí y hablando suave y claramente-, ¿sabes lo que son los semidioses?

Oh, joder. Lo que me faltaba. No estaba soñando y mi padre no había estado drogado cuando me contó la verdad sobre quién era yo.

-No me pinches jodas -dije, ignorando la ceja levantada de Thalia, igualmente ni era mi tipo-. ¿En serio? ¿No podía ser una niña normal y tener una vida normal? Maldita sea.

Thalia frunció el ceño pero se río, y de cierto modo se me pasó el coraje. Mi lema siempre ha sido "Si ya la jodiste, no te amargues", y era la oportunidad perfecta para aplicarlo.

-Hay dos opciones -dijo Thalia en cuanto terminó de reír y me incorporé sobre mis codos para escucharla mejor-. Puedo llevarte hasta el Campamento Greco-romano o puedes unirte a las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Señaló a las chicas que se dedicaban a patrullar con arcos y flechas alrededor del claro. Recordé lo que sabía sobre Artemisa y sus cazadoras. ¿Una eternidad completa de cazar monstruos acompañada de chicas lindas? Eso estaría bien, excepto por la parte de la eternidad. Pensé en mi familia y mi hermana menor. Thalia hablaba sobre los beneficios de la caza y la inmortalidad, pero negué con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-No, pero gracias -dije, y al intentar sentarme sentí una punzada de dolor en las costillas. Hice una mueca y continué hablando-. Suena genial, pero no creo que sea como para mí.

Thalia arrugó la nariz pero asintió, poniéndose de pie y buscando algo en su bolsillo. Sacó una fundita plástica con algo de color marrón y me la dio.

-Cómete eso -ordenó-. Te servirá para el dolor.

Era dulce, como el manjar de leche que mis padres compraban para mí en Guayaquil. Me trajo buenos recuerdos, y sentí que el dolor otra vez se desvanecía. Me puse de pie, esperando a que Thalia me diera intrucciones, y ella se fijó en mi ropa e hizo un gesto de compasión.

-Creo que tento una camiseta que debería servirte -dijo, caminó hasta una maleta colgada de la rama de un árbol cercano, de donde sacó una camiseta negra que me lanzó -. Ponte eso, para llevarte al campamento.

Le di la espalda y me quité los trozos de camiseta que llevaba, para después ponerme la que me había dado Thalia. Era una camiseta de Green Day algo desteñida, pero bastante cool. Una de las chicas me pasó mi maleta y Thalia me hizo señas para que la siquiera. Dejamos atrás a las otras cazadoras, y nos adentramos entre los árboles en silencio. Pasados unos minutos de caminata, Thalia se detuvo y señaló algo frente a nosotras.

-Sigue en esa dirección, unos diez metros. Diles que eres una mestiza y que Thalia Grace te trajo.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por donde habíamos venido. Me encontré sola en el bosque, y decidí seguir sus instrucciones, recordando al gato que me había atacado.

Caminé entre los árboles, apartando ramas a mi paso, y frente a mis ojos se materializó un arco de piedra. La inscripción en la parte superior estaba escrita en griego y latín, y en ambas se leía lo mismo: "Campamento Greco-romano". Distraída como estaba por el hecho de que podía leer las letras, no me fijé en el chico que corría en mi dirección hasta que estuvimos a menos de seis metros de distancia.

\- ¡Axel! Chucho del infierno, ¡¿Dond- Se paró en seco al verme. Miré en su dirección. Ahora que lo veía bien, en realidad parecía una chica vestida de chico, pero no me daba la impresión de que fuera una chica. Parecía haberse quedado de piedra al verme, por lo que dudé un segundo antes de dar un paso en su dirección.

\- H- hola- dije, sintiéndome algo torpe, demasiado consciente de los rastros de sangre que tenía en el pantalón y la piel. El chico se quedo trastocado un momento, parecía que le costó respirar por un momento.

\- Ehm, hola... ¿vienes al campamento? -preguntó, atorándose con las palabras.

\- Pues... Sí. Supongo. Creo -reí nerviosamente, y recordé los eventos que me habían permitido llegar hasta allí-. Thalia Grace me trajo.

El chico parpadeó un poco, sorprendido. - Wow, debes ser una mestiza muy especial si la lugarteniente de Artemisa te ha traído; ¡n-no es que pensara que no lo fueras a ser sino te traía ella! No me pondría a decir que la gente eh...olvida que dije algo- se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado. Desvié mis ojos, sin saber por qué.

\- ¿La lugarteniente?- pregunté, y entonces me percaté de lo que el chico había dicho, sintiendo que mis mejillas se calentaban. -No creo que yo sea especial, ella simplemente me salvó de un animal salavaje que me atacó no muy lejos de aquí, por eso me trajo.

\- Um, ¿estás bien? Digo, me imagino que tienes que ir a enfermería, pero me refería a lo de caminar...

\- Oh, creo que sí- dije, mirando al chico por primera vez a los ojos. Cuando lo hice, me olvidé de los ojos de Thalia, porque los irises del chico eran verdes amarillos, un color delicado que me robó el aliento.

\- Bueno, sino te molesta...- djo, acercándose y poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, lo cual no me molestó en lo absoluto -. Sé que es un asco ser un mestizo, me imagino que tuviste un viaje agitado.

\- Pues... sí- dije, algo sorprendida todavía-. Vengo de Ecuador, de modo que fue un viaje un tanto largo.

\- Uff, eso sí que es un largo trecho; pero te entiendo, yo vine de Venezuela a Canadá y de ahí aquí- mencionó mirando al frente y ayudándome a caminar; aunque movió la cabeza un poco-. Bueno, yo tuve ayuda, siendo honesto.

\- Oh, eso es bastante largo-. Iba a añadir algo cuando casi tropecé con una roca y me aferré al chico por un segundo para evitar caer. De inmediato me separé, algo avergonzada.

\- L-lo siento, no soy bueno en esto- admitió, mirando a los lados-. Lástima que no encuentro a Axel, estoy seguro de que podrías estar más cómoda.

Sonreí un momento antes de seguir caminando, haciendo una leve mueca por el dolor en mis costillas. - Está bien. ¿Quién es Axel?

El chico abrió la boca para responder cuando de repente una gran sombra pasó detrás de nosotros con una ráfaga de aire. Volteamos, pero en lugar de un monstruo salvaje dispuesto a comernos, había... un perrito. De dos metros. Parecido a un doberman, negro y hubiera dado miedo de no ser porque sus dos cabezas babeaban y se veía como el perro más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Ahora es que te pareces, chucho?- El chico tampoco parecía asustado; más bien se movía con irritación.

Contuve una risita.- Déjame adivinar: ese es Axel- dije en cuanto mi corazón regresó a su curso normal y me permití mirar al perro. Era gigante, y entraba perfectamente en mi categoría de adorable..

\- Umm, sí- lució un poco incómodo, como si la aparición del perro le recordara que no estaba solo. Se volteó hacia el monstruo-. Axel, ¡abajo!" ordenó, aunque parecía inseguro, como si dudara de si le haría caso o no.

Sea como fuera que significara su tono, el perro se echó como si supiera que era importante; antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el chuco tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el animal.

\- Lo siento, no he encontrado forma de ponerle un collar, espero que puedas sujetarte; de todas formas no pienso correr con él.

Al notar nuestras manos unidas me sonrojé un poco más, pero el chico no lo notó. Me dejé llevar por él hasta el perro, algo cohibuda por el tamaño del animal, pero más sintiéndome más segura de lo que me sentía antes. Puse una mano tentativamente sobre el lomo del animal, y empecé a subir con ayuda del chico.

\- Está bien. Me las arreglaré. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No nos hemos presentado. Soy Raquel- dije, una vez que estuve montada y sujeta al perro.

\- Oh, esto, soy Ángel- se presentó, algo inseguro, pero no rectificó. Ladeé la cabeza en simpatía.

\- Lindo nombre- sonreí, notando la inseguridad del chico. Él me miró, y tal vez sólo fue mi idea pero lucía más calmado que antes-. Me gusta- añadí.

\- Gracias -murmuró, rompiendo la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar hacia el frente-. Bueno, la enfermería no está tan lejos, pero al menos así nos aseguremos que estés cómoda. Arriba, Axel- ordenó.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, hasta que un valle se abrió a nuestros pies. Allí, recibiendo el viento del este y bajo los primeros rayos de sol de aquella mañana, me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón, y que la suerte, en especial la buena, sí existía.

 _ **Nota de autor: Bueno, Lira y yo ya tenemos planeada buena parte de la historia para ese par de tortolitos, de modo que les advierto de una vez que los verán muy a menudo. Muajajaja. Entre otras cosas, Ángel es un chico DFAB (designado femenino al nacer) y Raquel es bisexual y no sabe qué género. Eso. Eso es todo uwu Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
